


(Ch)roma(n)tic Proposal

by Neve83



Series: The A(d)vengers Calendar [7]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-four drabbles, one for every windows of the Advent Calendar: twenty-four little stories to read under the Christmas' Tree.<br/>English is not my mother language, so, sorry for my eventual (many) mistakes.</p><p>Bruce Banner & Tony Stark [bromance]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Ch)roma(n)tic Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The A(d)vengers Calendar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/579365) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 



_File #7: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark [bromance]_

 

“And the Christmas Tree?” asks Tony, leaning against the laboratory’s door frame. “It’s not Christmas’ Eve without a lighting up fir.”  
“I don’t believe in Christmas,” says Bruce, because the only birth he was the key player of, it was the end of everything too. Christmas smells like Betty, and her memory resembles an old cracked decoration: something that once was beautiful but was fatally damaged.  
“And so I, but I sometimes try.”  
“Try what?”  
“To make a fresh start.”  
Bruce lows his eyes.  
“If you would like some company… I have a new red cummerbund too.”  
“So?”  
“It matches good with green.”


End file.
